A Sans-Sational Adventure
by UndertaleFan600
Summary: Error has 'killed' Core Frisk and now plans on destroying the AUs! Ink must recruit a task force strong enough to beat him. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge this too hard, but if you haven't already guessed, this is about a adventure mainly consisting of the alternate versions of Sans and their universes. I would like some constructive criticism, but please do not overload me with hateful comments. I do not own Undertale or any of the AUs and characters in the story. And with that, enjoy the story! #Forever Undertale Trash.**

Prologue

"Don't do this Error!" Ink shouted at a glitching skeleton choking a child with black eyes, who was begging for mercy, "Don't kill them!"

"Why not Ink, after all, Core!Frisk doesn't deserve to live, saving all the anatomies and errors from their justice at my hands." His grip on them tightened, and Core!Frisk started to gag harder.

"Justice? You kill them brutally!"

"A sacrifice for the safety and cleanliness of the Multiverse, oh and speaking of the Multiverse, I have a SPECIAL plan for it, however, you might not be happy about it."

"What are you planning on doing to them?"

"What? You think I'll spoil the surprise? You protect these worthless glitches and errors, and WHY? So you can have them fill up this shell of reality, making it crowded and ruining everything! Don't worry though, when you and this stupid 'angel' Core!Frisk are gone, all I have to do is destroy everything, then I'll finally have piece."

Ink watched as Core!Frisk's corrupted -yet still kind- SOUL shatter into pieces and watched the savior of glitches, the ambassador for errors, crumple up and turn to dust. "Finally! Core!Frisk is DEAD!" Error shouted triumphantly, kicking the dust away. "Now my plan to destroy the Multiverse can start without the little monster getting in my way!"

"You're the monster Error," Ink said.

"Aren't we all, though," Error said sadistically.

 _I need to stop him_ , Ink thought, _But I'll need some help._

 **Author's Note (again): Hope you enjoyed this, type in the comments section if you like the intro to the series. Please say what AUs you would like to have in it. I know it's short, but it's just the prolouge.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Greetings! Welcome to the second installment to my fanfiction! I will start with UnderTale, then move on through the AUs and surprise you guys with an viewer request special! A AU that is chosen repeatedly in the comments will be picked to star in my series. If you have a homemade AU, then ask for it to be in a chapter, as one of my own AUs will star in this series. And with that, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: UnderTale

 _Ughhh,_ Sans thought as he got out of bed, _My head hurts like crazy._ He got up and began walking towards the stairs when a loud voice interrupted his thoughts. **"** BROTHER! THE HUMAN HAS REQUESTED WE BE AT THE PARK AT PRECISELY TWELVE THIRTY SHARP, SO GET OFF YOU BUT AND GET MOVING! WE HAVE ONE HOUR!"

"alright bro, just give me a second."

"ONE! HURRY UP!" Papyrus, his younger brother, was standing there in his 'battle body' and scarf, waiting impatiently for Sans to get ready. It has been about a year after the monsters went free and the humans seem to have accepted their presence. Still there are people who hate having another 'intelligent' species on the planet, especially ones who look like animals and other 'minor' creatures. They got in Papyrus' red sports car, and drove off. Sans had to say, Papyrus painted an awesome picture, with his scarf flowing in the wind like a cape. Soon, they got there and Frisk and their adopted parents, Toriel and Asgore, and Undyne and Alphys were present as well. A delicious smell was coming from the picnic basket by Toriel. "HELLO YOUR MAJESTIES!" Papyrus shouted.

"Hello Papyrus," Toriel responded, "I brought us food, especially for you Papyrus, you could use some MEAT on those BONES!"

"SANS YOUR INFLUENCE IS TERRIBLE AND DESTRUCTIVE ON THE MIND'S WELL BEING!"

"take it easy, bro after all you don't want to work yourself down to the BONE."

"OH MY GOD!"

As they unpacked the lunch box, they were met with an Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, as well as Escargot, a snail dish for the ones who loved to eat snails, as well as some Spider Cider from Muffet's bakery. "I COULD HAVE COOKED US ALL SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said indignantly. "but bro, i don't even have taste buds but i can tell it's awful."

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY COOKING MASTERPIECE!"

They dug in the delicious food, all but Toriel and Asgore avoided the snails. As Frisk ate the Pie everyone could see their HP bar go up a bit. After that, they began a 'battle.' Undyne brought out Frisk's SOUL and the training 'battle' commenced. "NGAH! HEY PUNK, BEAT THIS!" She gave Frisk a spear and started throwing spears, which Frisk deflected expertly. "Found out my pattern huh? Alright, beat THIS!" Undyne is preparing a powerful attack read the battle text. "GO HUMAN!" Papyrus cheered. Sans told everyone he was going to get refreshments, then walked off towards the Nice Cream store nearby. As soon as he was out of sight a bright flash of light appeared in front of him. "What the Hell?!" Sans shouted as the portal's light dimmed. Then, there standing in front of him was a skeleton wearing what could be described as a painter's uniform, and he had a huge paint brush and paint stains all over him. "Hi, I'm Ink!" The skeleton said, "I need your help with something, so will you help."

"depends, what kind of help are we talking about here?"

"Oh just something to save our universes from ultimate destruction."

"'Universes?'"

"Oh there are alternate universes than this one, but I don't have time to explain right now I'll explain later."

"i kinda have friends and family who need me right now."

"Oh don't worry about that, when I bring you back, it'll be like you never left, see I can take you back to this time when you return." Sans just noticed that time seemed to have freezed.

"oh, well if it's a matter of life and death, then i'll help."

"Thanks you won't regret this," Ink said as he took Sans' hand and led him through the portal.

"so where are we going next?"

"To an universe called 'UnderFell.'"

 **So what do you think of this chapter installment to the series? I try to update regularly, as I hate it when people don't update often, like I understand why and I'm not heartless, I understand when someone's sick or their relatives are sick or if they hate the story, but I just hate waiting for stories to continue, but with that out of the way, Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know my chapters are kinda short, but I really feel like they will get longer the deeper I get into my series. So on the 5th Chapter, I will take a viewer vote for an AU. I feel like going through a detailed chapter on specific and well known Sanses or on Sanses I think have a lot of personality. So Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: UnderFell

"SANS HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?" Papyrus shouted at Sans.

"No Boss, I haven't and in case you want to beat me up again, I can't help it that I can't find anything," Unbeknownst to Papyrus, Sans had hidden a scared child named Frisk behind a lamp to keep her safe from his brother, or was it so he could kill them himself, his motives are unknown. "FINE YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE! I WILL LOOK FOR THEM MYSELF!" Papyrus wandered off and Sans glowered at him before leaving as well. Frisk followed in the direction they came, as Toriel would try to kill them again if they backtracked to the Ruins. Soon the met up with the Skelebros as they were discussing someone named Undyne. Then Sans and Papyrus seemed to have noticed them and started to stare "HOLY SH*T SANS IS THAT-"

"I think it's a rock."

"SANS YOU IDIOT IT'S NOT AN ROCK IT'S A HUMAN!" Papyrus said hitting Sans on the head.

"Ouch!"

"IT HURT? GOOD!" and with that, he left to attend to his traps while Sans was drinking 'Grillbyz Alcoholic Mustard.' Frisk passed him warily and moved on. "Heh, serves 'em right for bothering me on my work day, now Paps is gonna get 'em, but why do I feel bad about it?" He started walking back to his post when a bright flash came out of the red sky. "so you're telling me that there are alternate universes with other me's with different personalities?"

"Yes, and I, Ink, am the protector of the AUs."

"but you need help?"

"Yes."

"First off, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Fell Sans shouted angrily.

"oh ya, hi im sans, sans the skeleton. im an alternate version of you."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Allow me to explain, I'm Ink."

"Oooooooookkkkkk?"

"so are you coming, this is a life or death situation."

"Life or Death? I'll take death thanks-WHAT THE-" Fell Sans was grabbed and thrown into the portal as it was closing. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"We need you for this, oh and don't worry, time in your universe is frozen, so you can come back and rejoin your terrible life."

"I guess it would be better than living in my stupid world."

"Good, then we need to take another pitstop in UnderSwap."

 **Hi everyone! I know you people must be impatient for the final battle or at least for your favorite Sans to show up, just remember, the reviews I get affect my story, so enjoy it when it bends your way. Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow UnderTale fans! Wow 2 followers! I actually never expected to get even one! Next AU to be featured is ReaperTale! I'm gonna need a break to research it as I don't know much about it. As always, I'm open for suggestions for new AUs!**

Chapter 3: UnderSwap

"PAPYRUS LOOK! IT'S A HUMAN!"

"that's great blue," his brother replied. As Chara walked through the UnderGround, they thought that they met some pretty interesting people, from Asgore to Happstablook, but the energetic Sans and the lazy boned Papyrus took the cake. "HUMAN! I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL STOP YOU! YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE CAPITAL, THEN, ...I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT." Chara shuddered with fear at what would happen. "BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! I WILL CAPTURE YOU, THEN I WILL FINALLY HAVE FRIENDS!"

"hey kid, what i guess he's saying is 'proceed only if you dare.'"

"YES BROTHER!"

Sans wondered where Papyrus went to as he walked through SnowDin Forest, when a bright flash of light enveloped him.

"i don't think that this is who we're looking for."

"Neither do I, but he is the only one we could find."

"I don't care who the hell he is! He's coming along, we can't have witnesses!"

"HELLO! I'M SANS AND I'M MAGNIFICENT! CAN WE BE FRIENDS?" Fell glared at him, "No, we're doing this 'cause we have to, and I don't appreciate weak things like friendship."

"hey calm down," Sans said, chugging ketchup he mysteriously summoned. Fell just glared at him, then calmed down.

"YOU CAN CALL ME BLUEBERRY, MY BROTHER DOES ALL THE TIME!"

"Ok, Blueberry, we need your help for something."

"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY IS ALWAYS READY TO HELP!" Blueberry said, with stars in his eyes. "This guy's an absolute idiot." Fell said. 

"excuse me?" Sans asked with his blue eye activated. "he is just like my bro, and i'll treat him as such, including the protection!"

"Fine, fine."

"Question, anyone believe in gods?"

"what why?"

"Cause we need Reaper Sans' help, and he's the god of death."

"'Death' huh? We'll get along nicely."

"MORE NEW FRIENDS! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY IS VERY HAPPY!"

"Well we better hurry, it's almost night, and he goes on his job rounds soon."

 **So what do you think? I've already wrote chapters before my account was set up, so that's why the early releases. I'm gonna need to research ReaperTale, so it will be a short while, as I'm a fast typer. Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sup Guys! I'm going to do a ReaperTale chapter! I don't really know much about it, but I watched comic dubs, so I'm good for 1 chapter!**

Chapter 4: ReaperTale

"Asgore, is everyone here?" Toriel, goddess of life asked.

"Not yet, we still have two more."

"Who else could come at this party."

"Weeeeeell."

A dark cloud appeared in the center of the room and two black-clad figures stepped out. "SORRY WE WERE LATE ASGORE, BUT MY BROTHER WENT TO GET STARBUCKS!" Papyrus, the god of peaceful deaths came out of the cloud. "Well, I'm not much in the mood for anything without caffeine." Sans, god of painful (and most) deaths stepped out drinking a caramel-latte.

"ASGORE! You invited DEATH?!"

"Well they are gods,"

"They're disgusting!"

"Only to you, Tori, I think Undyne likes to have them around, as what's war without death?" 

"YEAH! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST PAINFUL AND BLOODY DEATHS!"

"Everything."

When a bright light lit up out of nowhere, the gods and goddesses went silent. "MR. INK! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE CORRECT PLACE TO CHECK RIGHT NOW? HE COULD BE ANYWHERE!"

"I'm sure Blueberry."

"Who are you mortals?" Asgore boomed at the four skeletons who entered the world of the gods.

"HI I'M THE MAGNIFICENT SANS BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUEBERRY!"

"Hi I'm Ink and these are Sans and Fell."

"hey does anyone know a guy named 'death' or maybe the 'grim reaper?'" Sans asked.

"I'm here, whaddya want? Resurrect your friends or family? Want me to kill someone? I can't do any of those things for ya."

"No, no nothing like that, just we need some help with the fate of the Multiverse and whatnot." Ink corrected.

"Oh, what do you mean by that?"

"We have a problem at our hands, you see, a renegade Sans called Error has killed Core!Frisk who-"

"Oh, I remember that!"

"Y-you do?"

"I must be present at any death at all times."

"Oh, yeah."

"So what do you want?"

"We need your help to beat him, you can't kill him, so we're not asking for death here, just a way to stop him."

"Look buddy," Reaper said, "I think that I definitely don't want to do this, however, I know that if I don't, things are gonna get a lot harder for me and the others since we'll lose our home and all that jazz. I'll help, but I need to leave whenever someone is murdered, killed in war, or died in pain. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then let's go."

"Where we going?"

"It's a surprise." Ink said with a cheery smile.

 **Well guys, sorry if this is bad, I don't really get the ReaperTale AU, so please don't judge. I'm gonna need a break from writing for a short while maybe a couple days to see the reviews for the special. Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! First off, since almost no one has reviewed their ideas, I will add all of your suggestions into the story in a later chapter, as I REALLY wanted to move on through the main plot. Second, thank you all for the support, I've been going through a tough time in my life, and the encouragement really cheers me up! And finally, who else wants to read about Error duking it out with the current team? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, nor do I own the song 'Stronger Than You.' Anyways, enjoy the new 5th Chapter Special!**

Chapter 5: The Anti-Void

"So where are we going next?" Reaper asked looking through the Anti-Void.

"I told you it was a surpri-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A static-like voice said through the blank white of the Anti-Void.

"ERROR! Show yourself!" A black, glitching figure appeared from the fog. "Ink my old friend! And what's this? A band of lackeys thinking they can stop me? Well, I got a surprise for you!" A slimey and black figure with black gooey tentacles and a thing that looked like Sans, but with a red eye and a hole in his head. "Nightmare? Horror? What are you doing here?"

"Here to keep you from destroying everything he's trying to create!" Blue strings were wrapped around the Sans-like figure, seemingly controlling him like a puppet, while the black one-Nightmare, wasn't being controlled. "What did you do to Horror?"

"I opened up his mind."

"Ok, Star Sanses! We need to attack!"

"Are we really calling ourselves that?" Fell asked.

Then he was silenced when Horror hit him right in the face making him skid across the 'floor.' "You've gotta do better than that!" Fell said smacking Horror in the side of the face with a red bone attack. Horror ran towards BlueBerry, seeing him as a easier target. "Hey buddy, want a 'dog?" He asked holding hotdog buns and ketchup and mustard. "UM, SURE?!"

"Great!" Horror said grabbing him by the neckbone and getting out his axe, "ONE HEAD-DOG, COMING RIGHT UP!" While Blue and Fell were handling Horror, Sans and Reaper had to deal with Nightmare. "Come on! Let me fill you with hate and anger!" Nightmare said as he lashed out with his tentacles, trying to wrap them around Sans. "You won't need kindness in your next live, as one of Error's puppets!" Reaper then cut through his tentacles with his scythe, leaving them melting on the floor. "HEY! What the hell was THAT? It'll take me a whole week to regrow them!" Sans, using his eye, pinned Nightmare to the floor when text read 'Nightmare is running away' as Nightmare teleported away from them while Horror was trying to catch BlueBerry.

"I'VE GOT A TASTY NEW SPECIAL ATTACK! GET READY!" He said as a gigantic mass of tacos were summoned out of thin air.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Horror shouted and was engulfed in a brimming mass of tacos.

"MWEH HEH HEH! I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAVE STOPPED YOU FIEND!" BlueBerry struck a dramatic pose while Fell tried to realize what just happened. Horror, however, wasted no time in getting away from the pile of Mexican food he was covered in. Sans went over, and to be polite, went to eat a taco when Reaper walked up. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Sans dropped the (to be perfectly honest) terribly made taco on the floor. "Gah! You've beaten my right hand men!" Error shouted. "Time to show you a thing or two!"

"Alright, let's go." Ink said. "It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these killers like you...Should be Burning in Hell."

"Turn around Error, it'd be a crime, if I had to go back on the treaty that we made together, so don't step over that line. Either way, you're gonna have a Bad Time." Ink took his paintbrush and drew on a piece of paper, and reached a hand into the paper and pulled out a machine gun. "But people like you don't play by the rules, and guys like me ain't easy to be played for fools, so let's go let the room get chiller, Let's Go Dirty AU Killer." He started rapid firing paint that turned into bullets, which Error dodged and sent blue strings at him. "Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, you should know by now that MERCY's off the table, I'm really sick of people dying, so I'm gonna keep trying. You're not gonna win, we'll be here together! Fighting in this Anti-Void forever. I know you'll just get back up each time I hit ya, but I'll always be right back here to meet ya. You don't deserve lo-oo-ove." Error shot a Error Blaster which Ink dodged. "Lo-o-ove, lo-o-ove, lo-o-ove." Ink got blue paint all over Error and it solidified into blue chains. Error couldn't move. "This is where it stops! This is where it ends!" Ink said, his paint brush glowing with a multitude of colors. "If you want to get past me, well you better try again. But, no matter how I stall you you don't give up your attack, do you just like the feeling, of paint running down your back?" Error broke free from the chains and sent a barrage of bones at Ink, who deflected them with his now green colored paint brush. "So go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, you should know by now that MERCY's off the table. Think that you can try and SPARE me like I'm some pawn? Well, you didn't SPARE Core!Frisk so get dunked on!" Ink summoned bones made out of blue and orange paint which Error dodged (like a boss) and landed a hit on Ink with a fist. "I know you make AUs disappear, but everything they cared about is why I'm here. I am a painter, you are a glitch, I'm am the guardian. You don't deserve, lo-o-ove, lo-o-ove, lo-o-ove. And I'm stronger than you!" He blasted Error with blue paint, which knocked him back. "Well, I'm glad we had this talk, but I gotta go!" Error said swinging into a portal, which disappeared.

"DAMN!" Ink shouted at the empty void. "Oh well, looks like we have a enemy on our hands, so let's go recruit another Sans."

"where are we going?"

"MafiaTale."

 **Oh man guys, that was fun to write! And my fav AU is next! Sorry about letting your hopes down, but I thought this would be much more interesting! Peace Out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait! It's kinda hard to get into a mood to write when you are depressed. But, the show must go on! (I had some tweaks given to MafiaTale, hope you don't mind.)**

Chapter 6: MafiaTale

"Hey bro, I found another human!"

"GREAT SANS! THROW IT IN THE TRUCK! WE'LL GET A GREAT BOUNTY WITH IT'S SOUL!"

"K," Sans said putting a cigar in his mouth and blowing out a ring of smoke. They were walking towards the pub known as Grillbyz and ran into a bedraggled human who looked as if it had been in some gang fights with the Guards, the toughest gang of them all. "After we go get a couple drinks at Grillbz, then we can drag them to Gaster, but before that, how 'bout you make spaghetti for our little friend, they look like they're starvin' to the bone."

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus shouted, annoyed at his brother's puns. They walked into the bar and everyone went silent. The Skeleton Gang was feared throughout the UnderGround, as the leader made the Core, and after a failed determination experiment, the younger ones became extremely powerful creatures. Sans and Papyrus walked up to a booth and sat down with their prize. "Hey Grillbz,

"Hello Sans, what'll you guys be having?"

I'll have some ketchup and a burger, and Paps, what'll you have?"

"I'LL JUST HAVE A DRINK! I'M MAKING SPAGHETTI TONIGHT! (AND THERE'S NOTHING HERE BUT GREASE!)"

"OK, and the little one?"

"How 'bout some Root Beer for the little uh- 'kitty cat?'"

The human nodded approvingly, seemingly liking the name.

"Alright, I'll bring it all in 30 minutes or less or it's-"

"Free, we know." 

After around 4 minutes, Grillbyz came back with the ketchup, soda, and beer. Then he went back into the restaurant's kitchen.

"So, Kitty, what brings you to the UnderGround?"

Kitty mimed being hit in the head, whipped, and yelled at.

"So you ran away from an abusive family?"

A nod from Kitty confirmed it.

"THAT'S TERRIBLE HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISE TO KEEP YOU HAPPY FOR AS LONG AS YOU'LL STAY UNTIL UNDYNE PICKS UP THE BOUNTY!"

Then Grillby brought in the burgers for Sans, who ate them quickly, as he had better things to do.

"Alright Grillbz, we gotta go," Sans said putting 20g onto the table. He then walked out, forgetting that Papyrus and Kitty were there with him, as Papyrus rarely evers goes into Grillbyz. He was readying another one of his 'shortcuts' when a blinding light engulfed him. He brought out his pistol, ready to shoot. "Relax, relax, we're all friends here!" A strange voice said out of the blinding light. "INDEED, AS I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS MADE MANY FRIENDS HERE!" _Wait a minute, did he just call himself the Magnificent SANS?_ "Shut up, Blue, nobody wants to hear your narcissistic sh*t right now." A rough, angry voice said.

"Relax -your from MafiaTale right?- buddy, you look like you've seen DEATH. Hehe," A black hooded figure said.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Clam down, like I said, we're all friends here,"

"yeah, hey bud, don't you know how to greet new friends? shake my hand and we'll call it even."

PFFFFT! "hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's funny every time."

"You're kidding," Mafia said glaring at Sans who was laughing hysterically.

"no but anyways, we need your help to save the universe from an evil threat known as Error Sans, who is trying to destroy the multiverse."

"Hmmmm, this all sounds weird, but I'll do it, for a small price of 1000g."

Ink reached out into a piece of paper and brought out a bag with exactly 1000g inside.

"I think this will be enough."

"Alright where are we going then?"

"Piece of advice," Ink said, grabbing astronaut suits and helmets, "You might need to wear these.

 **Hey guys! Once again, sorry about the late update. I've been planning to put in another special every 5 chapters, so look out for the '10 Chapter Special' which will of course, add more to the plot like the last special. Peace Out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm really excited to write about OuterTale, as I never have written anything 'bout it on other sites. Alright, well let's give it a shot! See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 7: OuterTale

Sans was floating through space, wondering what caused a rift in the space-time continuum. The readings were off the charts when he got near the Ruins, so whatever was causing it was in there. He floated over to the Ruin door, waiting. When a human stepped through and walked along the starry path, Sans couldn't believe it. He decided to follow them in a guise he could usually hold pretty well, Comic Sans.

"Human," The human flinched.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand."

PPPPPPPPFPFFFFPPFPTHHH

"Hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's funny every time, anyways, you're a human right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton" 

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

After taking the kid to Grillbyz, Sans was tired, he walked toward his house, forgetting that he could use shortcuts. When he entered, he wasn't greeted by Paps, but by a cheery short skeleton wearing an entirely blue astronaut suit. "GREETINGS NEW FRIEND! I AM THE MAGNIFI- I MEAN, I AM BLUEBERRY!" The skeleton yelled cheerfully.

"Um, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"OH THAT, WE HAVE NO IDEA, WE JUST WENT THROUGH A PORTAL AND HERE WE ARE!"

"We?"

"YUP!"

Then several more skeletons, all wearing astronaut suits came out of a white void. One who was wearing one stained with paint of all colors walked up to Sans. "Heya, I'm Ink, and these we are the Star Sanses."

The one dressed in blood red grumbled, "We didn't vote on that name, I'm Fell, by the way."

One who was strangely wearing a fedora on his gray suit and smoking, somehow, offered his hand, "Heya, you can call me Gangster or Mafia, if youse prefer."

Then one wearing pitch black robes on top of his black space suit walked up. "I'm the Grim Reaper, but you can call me Reap or Grim if ya like."

And the last one (finally) came up who was wearing dark blue.

"and i'm sans classic, or sans for short. you're from outertale right?" He asked taking out a ketchup bottle and removing his helmet to have a drink, only for Ink to slam the helmet back down with his brush.

"Do you want to die?" Ink yelled at him, "Cause if you don't, keep the helmet on!"

"ok, ok."

"What do you guys want?"

"Oh nothing important, we just need your help to save the multiverse and all." Fell said gruffly.

"Excuse me,what? Is the human behind it?"

"Oh no, this is a Pacifist timeline, I think," Ink said matter-of-factly.

"All right, then who is behind it?"

"Why me of course!" A unfamiliar voice said from behind him.

Outer turned to see a glitching version of himself holding his brother in a chokehold.

"ERROR!" Ink shouted grabbing his brush.

"I think that this world will be erased first, but I'll need an new puppet, as always."

"BROTHER, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL BE FINE!"

"Ya, hehe, it'll be great for him to have someone new to HANG AROUND with!"

"NO!" Outer said, launching himself at Error.

"Uh, Uh, Uh!" Error said and then Horror, Nightmare, and another Sans, but this one had a purple eye, holding a knife, and was wearing a hood, stepped out from behind him. "Horror, Nightmare, Murder! This is not the time to fight! Let's go now with my new trophy!" Error and co. jumped into the portal, disappearing into the void.

 **So whaddya think? I spent hours of my free time trying to figure out a plot for this. Peace Out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry about the late update! School has taken a lot of my attention. I think that the Star Sans Team is almost done, sorry. The last member is in this chapter. See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 8: OuterTale

"Outer we need to go now! The world is getting erased!" Ink said as the world turned into code which was sucked into a black void. Outer didn't move. "COME ON OUTER! I BLUEBERRY WILL NOT LOSE A FRIEND!" Blue shouted, pulling Outer into the portal. "But, but, Papyrus!" Outer said quietly.

"Listen, your bro is gone, but we can help you get him back." Ink said soothingly.

"Fine, but I'm still gonna get Error personally."

"I can't promise that, but ok."

They were walking through the AntiVoid when they encountered a skeleton wearing a red scarf and a white hoodie. He turned around, sensing them approach. Everyone but Ink gasped at the sight of a bloody scar on his chest and a eye covered in static. "Heh, I get that alot." The skeleton said before choking on blood that flowed into his mouth.

"Guys, this is… AfterTale Sans, the survivor of the Genocide Route."

"Heh, just call me 'Geno' K?" Geno said, giving them a pained smile.

"YOU ARE HURT! DO YOU NEED BLUEBERRY'S HELP?"

"Nah, I always look like this."

"DOES IT HURT?"

"Ya, but you get used to it." _OMG, he's just like Paps! I miss him so much._

"Hey, Geno, we are on a task to protect the multiverse, do you wanna help?"

"Of course! I do have nothing better to do out here."

"Great! We now have a full team! Let's find Error!" Ink said.

"All right!" Everyone shouted, not noticing the black skeleton watching them from afar, then teleporting away to Error to tell the news.

 **So guys, I'm taking a break for Thanksgiving. I'll probably update sometime after Thanksgiving, so look out for the next installment. Peace Out and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! I'm back for Chapter 9 and ready to go! I'm sorry for the long update, I've been spending time with my family. So here's Chapter 9! :D**

Chapter 9: Anti-Void

Geno was talking with Blue about how best to cook tacos. _He's just like my Paps_ Geno thought, _I miss him so much._ "SO GENO! WHAT KIND OF TACO DO YOU LIKE TO EAT?"

"I don't know Blue," Geno said, "why don't you cook some for me?"

"THAT WOULD THE BEST FOR THE MAGNI- BLUEBERRY!"

"You can boast around me, it reminds me of Paps from my world."

"OK! I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST TACO IN THE MULTIVERSE!"

"Thank you (cough cough) Blue," Geno said spitting out blood.

"Guys, we're being watched," Ink said quietly.

"What Where?!" Fell shouted in shock.

"calm down edgy," Sans said calmingly.

"Shhhh," Ink said, then shot a blue blob of paint behind him, earning a startled shriek.

A red and black clad Sans was caught in blue chains.

"HEY HE LOOKS LIKE ME!" Blue yelled excitedly.

"LET THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SANS GO!" The Sans said, irritated.

"Oh no," Ink said.

"what, he's a jerk," Sans asked.

"Error must be recruiting Sanses as well."

"well duh, we wouldn't have fought nightmare, horror, or murder if he wasn't," Sans pointed out.

"Well he's now got SwapFell Sans with him,"

"OMG I WILL NAME YOU RASPBERRY, BECAUSE I AM BLUEBERRY!" Blue yelled excitedly.

"WHAT, YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"YES I WILL!" 

Sans turned to Ink, "so what do we do now?"

"Leave him, it'll send a message."

"is that the smartest move?"

"IDK"

"oh well, you're the boss." He said, turning around and walking into the Anti-Void, followed by the other Star Sanses.

 **I know this is boring, but the main point was to introduce SwapFell, not go into plot detail. The special is next, so get excited! It'll take a bit to write, though. Peace Out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys I'm back and just in time for Christmas! (Hopefully, 's been really slow for me these days.) Before I wrote this I decided to look at the reviews to see what you folks want. I'm sorry to say there are no more permanent slots for the team. But some characters you want can appear in chapters. Today, as it is a special, I have a surprise for you. Today we're looking into MY AU :D. I call it ElementTale, so basically they have Elements that they use in battle. Here is a guide to it:**

 **Sans=Water**

 **Papyrus=Fire**

 **Toriel=Ice**

 **Asgore=Rock**

 **Asriel/Flowey=Plant**

 **Temmie=Glass**

 **Frisk=Light**

 **Chara=Dark**

 **Undyne=Plasma**

 **Alphys=Lightning**

 **Blooky=EctoPlasm**

 **Mettaton=Steel**

 **Grillby is replaced by one of my friends OCs: Burn (Check out his Fanfiction Page!)**

 **Just one more thing to say! Element Sans is going to have the last permanent slot on the team. Don't get mad, it's just that I wanted to include him. All right, with that out of the way, let's get Started!**

Chapter 10: Anti-Void

"Hmmm," Ink said, looking at a sketchpad.

"what is it?" Sans asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just a new AU opened up."

"oh really?"

"Yep, I'm gonna go check it out, you guys stay here."

"WHAT ARE YOU CHECKING OUT?!" Blue yelled enthusiastically his eyes blue stars.

"Oh nothing, where's Geno and Outer?"

"GENO IS COUNSELING OUTER, SOMETHING ABOUT KNOWING WHAT HE'S GOING THROUGH."

"Oh. Welp, I'm off." Ink said, disappearing into a portal.

"great. so whaddya want to do-" Sans said before a knife flew at him from behind, just barely missing him.

"Damn!" Murder shouted, frustrated.

"HELLO I'M BLUEBERRY! DO YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS?"

Murder froze at the sound of Blue from behind. He turned around. "Paps?" He whispered, horrified. "NO, I'M BLUEBERRY, OR UNDERSWAP SANS!"

"No, get away from me! I'm sorry!" Murder said, backing away, real terror in his blood red eyes.

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"

"i think he's suffering from ptsd. maybe he killed his paps and forever regretted it."

"No, I'm sorry Paps! Go away!"

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

"i don't know, tie him up and keep him under surveillance i guess."

Element!Sans was walking through HotDin, his home town. It's ironic how he's made of water but the village was hot and blazing. His blue bones stood out on the red terrain. He saw his brother, Papyrus, standing there. The orange skeleton was obviously angry because his eyes are blazing, literally. "BROTHER! WHERE WERE YOU?! I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE!"

"Taking my break."

"YOU DON'T GET BREAKS! WE MUST FIND A HUMAN!"

Unbeknownst to them, Ink was watching them from afar, interested to see how the brothers act. He was taking notes to see if this was a friendly one.

Over Energetic Papyrus

Lazy Sans

More Aggressive Looking Papyrus than Classic

Village Altering

A never before seen character that runs the Burn Bar.

So far it looked like a good one. He decided to ask Element later, after Papyrus left.

Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time

Element just got back from the Burn Bar with the kid, who waved goodbye and left him at his stand when a white skeleton in a painter's uniform walked into the room. "Heya, how can I help you?" Element asked.

"I need your help to save the multiverse."

"The what?"

"The multiverse is the entire existence of many universes. You are the newest universe."

"If I'm the newest, then why do I have so many memories?"

"We are created through a force outside this existence, what they do to us in their head happens to us. Through their own mind, our fates are decided. They are probably making this conversation we are having right now. Now Error, one of the first creations, is trying to destroy the multiverse. His purpose was to be my opposite, to be the one who destroys glitches and errors, but because he was my opposite, he is a bloodthirsty maniac, destroying everything he sees as glitches, which is everything."

"I'm in."

"What?"

"You need help right?"

"Ya."

"Great, then I'm in."

"Paps, no!"

"he's getting annoying, he's been at this for like a hour." Sans said, looking at Murder.

Fell and Reaper looked at each other. "Then let's get rid of him."

"NO! WE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Why not Blue?"

"Guys! I'm back!"

"INK!"

"I got a new member!"

A blue skeleton dressed in a navy blue jacket with a white undershirt stepped out, and there was-no way-water in his eye sockets and in a hole in his shirt. In his water-filled eyes, there was orange fish swimming as pupils, and in his water-filled hole in his shirt, there was a white heart floating in the water-his SOUL. "Heya."

"COOL!" Blue said, sticking his hand in the water-filled hole in the shirt and poked his SOUL. "Blue stop that!" Ink said.

"It's fine." Element said, although he looked nauseous. Blue saw this and stopped.

Later…

"So what do we do about him?" Ink asked, pointing towards Murder who calmed down enough to glare at them.

"I'll take him." A voice said behind him.

"Error!"

"Hello my old friend! I've come for something of mine. Oh, looks like you have a new friend! I'll enjoy erasing his world!"

"What do you need the code for?"

"A machine strong enough to destroy the entire existence, after watching and studying, I came to learn that life itself is a error, something that never should've happened. I will cleanse this world of everything."

"If you want to get to the other worlds, you'll have to go through me!"

"Oh, my friend, as much as I want to, I'm VERY busy, another time, maybe?" Error said as he disappeared into the void. "Murder, deal with them."

"My pleasure." Murder said, breaking his ropes with his knife.

"i got him, he's only a sans after all." Sans said swinging a punch, "he only has 1 HP." A red 1 flashed across Murder, then disappeared, with Murder still standing. "what?!"

"Silly Sans, don't you know the powers of Level Of ViolencE (L.O.V.E)?" A health bar appeared, and it said 91/92 HP, L.O.V.E.: 20. "I am called Murder, after all, so I think-" A wall of bones hit him, taking down his HP to 35. "Not fair!" He whined, "Alright, it's my turn." He said, his smile widened as red knives flickered to life around him, then flew straight toward Sans.

"Nope, nope, nope, and nope!" Sans said, dodging them all then sending orange and blue bones flying out at him. Murder sliced a blue one in half, jumped another, and got hit in the head with a orange bone when he stopped moving. HP: 20. Murder sent more knifes flying at Sans, who dodged them all like a boss. Sans sent Gaster Blasters at him, blasting him repeatedly again and again. HP:2. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Murder said, seeing his health bar. "I'll be back!" He said, creating a portal and hopping into it. "Well, guess that's that!" Element said. While the Sanses were celebrating, a otherworldly person was watching, planning what to send after them next.

 **I wanted to give you all a longer chapter for Christmas, so, Merry Christmas! If this was updated after Christmas, then 's being really slow about me uploading chapters. How did you like the whole 'Breaking the Fourth Wall' thing? I ran into Writer's Block for a bit, then this idea hit me in a dream about how everything was controlled by an outside evil force. Keep reviewing and remember: Forever UnderTale** **Trash! Peace Out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Howdy Viewers! Today I will be co authoring my chapter with a friend of mine. He himself doesn't want me to mention his name. I'm trying this out to see if I can make the story better. Enjoy! (I would also like to make a shoutout to another friend of mine, CrashBurnGlobal. He does a wide variety of stories, but I suggest his Subnautica Series!{What can't a guy have more than one friend? ;) })**

Chapter 11: Anti Void

Error looked at his team, then at the machine powered by the code of AUs. Recently, DanceTale, StoryShift, ElementTale and UnderFell have fallen to his power. He then decided to test it, on a blank AU, with nothing in it. Well, almost nothing. Cross, the disgusting Sans and Chara fusion, was there. All the better. He fired up the machine, and almost pressed the button, when Ink appeared and shot him with paint. "What?!" He yelled, then looked down, and saw no paint. Murder and Raspberry were staring at him confused. "Uh, nothing." He said nervously.

POV Shift

Element, or H2O as the others called him, was wandering through the castle. It was made entirely out of paint and cardboard. He was given special levitation boots because his legs were waterfalls. He looked out the window, to see a cute, green painted lawn with cardboard trees. He sighed, wishing that it was the hot, rocky fields of HotDin. Geno appeared beside him. "It's -cough cough- beautiful, right?" Geno asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Element said.

"You -cough- ok?"

"Not really."

"Why not? You can tell me. I've been a -cough cough- counselor for the entire team by now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what's the problem?"

"I just miss my home, my brother, and my friends." Element said, looking out at the field.

"Error's taken many homes. We'll get -cough- them back. Do you have any pictures?"

"Yeah, a few." Element held out a few pictures from his pocket. Geno looked at them. One of them had his brother and him smiling while eating burgers. It said: 'First Time at Burn Bar!' The next one was a picture of Element Papyrus throwing fireballs at an Undyne created out of green energy, or plasma. It said: 'First Day at Training!' Another showed a younger Paps with a cake in front of him. It read: 'Papy's 7th Birthday!' The final one showed a selfie with Element Frisk, who had a stack of hot dogs made entirely out of water and sand on their head. It read: 'Finally Getting Business!' Element flipped through them, water flowing out of his eyes, getting Geno soaked, washing away some blood from his scarf and shirt, but not all of it. "Geno, do you have any pictures of your brother?"

Geno looked at him, then slowly shook his head. "Everything was -cough cough- taken from me by the wretched humans, they killed my family, they killed my friends, they took my home, they even almost killed ME. I -cough cough- wonder, do they feel bad about it? Do they think this is some sort of -cough- game? Do they ever feel regret? Have they ever wondered what it would be like, to lose -cough cough- everything, but you were spared, and instead of living in the afterlife -cough- with your loved ones, you had to live on, never allowed to die? Never allowed to -cough- see your family again? Having to go through endless torture? Bearing an eternal reminder -cough cough- of it? Never being able to forget it? Probably not. Let's just say, I have a BONE to pick with the -cough cough- humans." Geno said, red stained tears flowing from his left socket, his right side of his head was glitching profusely. Element hugged him. "It's okay, I'm here. Tell me everything."

Geno smiled, the first real one he's made in an eternity. "Thank you, you're a real friend."

 **Sorry it took a while, but I had to find a time to write with my friend. Did you like the collab? Tell me in the reviews! Peace Out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Greetings Viewers! I've looked up a few new Sanses for the story! I'm excited to show you all my take on them. See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 12: Anti-Void

Error stood, gazing upon his army. He has been spending time recruiting sanses to destroy the MultiVerse. He called out roll-call. "Murder!"

"Here!" Murder called out.

"SwapFell!"

"Here!" RaspBerry said.

"Nightmare!"

"Here!" Nightmare said.

"Eraser!"

"Here!" A evil version of Ink called out.

"Horror!"

"Here!" Horror called out.

"Yandere!"

"Here!" A bloodstained BlueBerry called out.

"Fresh!"

"Here mah brosky!" A rainbow color Sans with glasses saying 'YOLO' called out.

Error tallied the results. "Perfect, now to test my machine. On the UnderTale universe!" He called out. He was met with savage cheers, and one "Totally Swagalicious brah!" He smiled. His army has finally been complete.

Time Skip

Error was working on the calculations for upgrading his machine, when Eraser went up to him. "Hey, boss! Got it working already?" He asked. Error jumped. "What the- oh, yeah, it's almost done." He said, regaining his composure. He hit the button, and the laser loaded. It fired a shot of light so powerful, it could give someone third degree burns without even hitting them directly. Eraser monitored the power level. "Wow, and it's not even on it's full power." He said approvingly. Error nodded. "It's only on stage 3 of my planning. Soon, it will have enough code to destroy reality." Eraser looked nervous. "But won't we die with them?" He asked. Error's grin widened even more. "Of course not! We will be here in the Anti-Void, safe and sound."

POV Shift

Ink and Mafia sat in the den, Ink drinking paint, while Mafia brought some form of alcohol. "You could get sick from that." Mafia pointed out. Ink grinned at him. "And you could get drunk."

Mafia smiled. "Touche." They sat in leather chairs brought directly from a picture Ink drew. Specifically, everything came out of a painting. Geno came in. "Hey Ink where's Blue? I haven't seen him since he gave me taco lessons yesterday."

"Probably cooking something, after all, he's just like Papyrus." Ink said, chugging down another bucket of red paint. Just then, Blue rushed in, looking excited. The stars in his eyes probably tipped them off. "OMG GUYS! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS FOUND A-" just then, Fell walked in behind him. "Blue for the love of God, shut up! I've had it with your boasting! Anyway, we found a new type of pepper growing in your garden. Explain." Ink's smile widened. "Well, my drawings are inspired from another world, one we can only dream of." He said, also having stars in his eyes. He has been to this world on numerous occasions, using portals to speak to aspiring human artists, encouraging them, helping them. He remembered his pal, Leonardo Da Vinci, who inspired Ink to start drawing portraits. "Hey Ink!" Fell said, snapping Ink out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, the pepper. It's called a 'Ghost Pepper' it's the hottest pepper in existence." Blue's smile got even bigger. "THE HOTTEST? GREAT! I SHALL PUT IT IN MY FINEST TACOS! OH HI GENO!" Blue said, finally noticing Geno in the corner. "Heya, Blue how's it -cough cough- going?"

"WONDERFUL! MR. INK HAS A PEPPER HOTTER THAN THE MYTHICAL BEING CALLED THE SUN!" Blue said excitedly. Geno forced a smile, his scar hurt more today than ever. "That's -cough cough- great bud! I -cough cough- hope you make wonderful -cough- tacos!" Ink glanced worriedly at Geno. "You okay?" Geno gritted his teeth, trying not to show his pained expression, "Yeah, peachy." He said. "Me and Element were discussing some things." He said. Ink looked surprised, then smiled. "Great!" Ink then began talking about something called the Renaissance and how beautiful everything was. They listened to Ink talk for about a hour, then went to train for the inevitable final battle when some kind of Sans dropped in. "Who are you?" Fell asked gruffly. The Sans smiled, his cresent crown sparkling, his yellow cape flowing in the wind. "Hiya! My names Dream! I've come to help!"

 **So, what'dya think? I picked Sanses I liked the concept to and added them in. I recommend looking up Yandere!BlueBerry. He's pretty cool. Peace Out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome Back! I must admit, I didn't think I'd be able to update as much as I'm doing now. However, the special is coming up, and I'm excited. Today I was going to focus more on the many other Sanses in the story, other than Error and Ink. So, let's hand the spotlight over to 'em.**

Chapter 13: Anti-Void

Yandere was slashing through cardboard cutouts of the Sanses they had to face. Murder walked up to him. "You do realise that those cutouts would already be dead half an hour ago." He said. Yandere looked up. "I need to make sure they're dead for Senpai!" He said proudly. "What's Senpai?" Murder said, looking at him. "Senpai is mine!" Yandere said, suddenly looking hateful. Murder backed off. "Jeez, I'm not after Senpai, whoever that is." Yandere suddenly brightened up. "Oh, okay! See you around!" He said, waving as he left, smiling. _What's his problem?_ "What's up dog?" Murder turned to see Fresh smiling at him. "Stop talking like that." Murder growled. Fresh's glasses turned from YOLO to NOPE. Purple fire glowed dangerously in his sockets. "Oooooookaaaay."

"So do ya wanna have a RAD party my home-dog?"

"Not really."

"Welp, then I guess u r being radly bored. See ya, homeslice."

Murder just kinda stared off at him. "Okay, what the hell just happened?"

POV Shift

Fell stared at Dream. "Um, excuse me?"

"And I have some friends." He stepped aside to reveal a Sans in a green hoodie with code running down in green veins, and a Error-like Sans in Ink's outfit. "This is Anti-Virus and Reboot." They each bowed when their names were spoken. Anti-Virus walked up to Fell, "Pleased to meet you, Fell, is it not?" He said, in a formal tone. Reboot walked up to Fell as well, "Good day, isn't it? Perfect for painting." Fell looked around. "Okay, so what the hell is going on?"

Time Skip

Mafia and Geno were sitting by the warmth emitting paper fireplace. Mafia tried to help Geno ease the pain, but nothing was working. "Sorry I can't fix it for youse." Mafia said, trying another bandage, which got soaked with red. "It's fine, I've dealt with this pain for centuries."

Mafia grabbed a bottle of beer and sat down on the couch, facing the fireplace. "No, it ain't fine. We need to find somethin' for ya. But first, I need a nap." He pulled his fedora over his eyes, and started sleeping. Geno kinda stood there, then walked away, hopefully I can wash some of this blood off. He said, taking his pure white hoodie and setting it in the washer. He wanted to clean his shirt, too, but he was afraid of what he'd see. Monsters when they die, they fade to dust. Geno was fading to dust after that fatal blow. He was about to die, when something saved him. Now he was afraid of the toll of the wound. He inhaled, then took off his shirt to wash it. His ribcage had all sorts of holes in it. Blood was seeping out of the scar, embedded deep into his spine and upper ribs. He gasped, then steadied himself. Then, he waved away the glitches covering his right side of his face, and looked in the mirror. He gasped again. Where there were the glitches covering, there was nothing. No eyesocket, no bone, nothing. Quickly, he covered it with glitches again, afraid to see his true face again. His clothes were finished in the washer, he put them on, but the blood soaked through them again. He knew his wound would eternally bleed, but this was worse than he imagined.

Time Skip

Mafia finally woke up after about 5 hours of sleeping, he woke up to see Blue, looking very angry. "WAKE UP LAZYBONES! YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR ALMOST THE WHOLE DAY!" He shouted. Sans walked in, holding a bottle of ketchup. "not really, a whole day is twenty-four hours, he's been asleep for about five." He said, chugging the ketchup. Mafia shoved Blue aside, grabbing his beer. "You're starting to sound like Paps." He said, smiling at Blue. "By the way, where's Ink?" Sans looked around nervously. "he's in bed. he's been looking terrible, so me and the others helped him get into bed. the last thing we heard from him, he said: 'my lifeforce belongs to the AUs, but because they technically are still alive, just trapped in that machine, it only weakens me, but everyday, i feel as if a hundred thousand voices call out, and were suddenly silenced.' pretty deep huh? did you guys see anti-virus and reboot? they're pretty cool. i think the star sanses are complete." Mafia took a swig of beer. "So what now?" Geno walked in, looking paler, even for a skeleton. "Now?" He said. "We wait."

 **So, what did you think? I liked how this turned out, I even got a Star Wars reference in there. (By the way, I may or may not have plans for PaperJam Sans ;) )Peace Out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! WE'VE HIT THE 10 FAV MARK! (insert confetti) Wow, I didn't expect the story to be popular, and just be a story in a sea of stories. I almost quit once, but you guys kept me going! So, today will be a long chapter, and with the special on the way, it'll be a blast. (By the way, I've seen the recommendations, so don't think I won't add more characters.) Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Error was having that dream again. He was watching as someone took a child, it was screaming, and Error was trying to save it. Somehow he felt a connection to the kid. But when he tried to access the dream again, he couldn't find it. It kept slipping from his fingers, as if someone erased his memory. He shook it off, then walked up to the machine, activating it. He opened a portal into another universe, AfterTale. No one would miss it. Geno's world was empty of all life, anyway. He opened fire, finding the code and obliterating it, the problem was stray code hit Error in the process. Every time it did, he could see a little more of the dream, as if his memory was recovering, but then he forgot it. He thought he glimpsed a black skeleton in the rags, and Ink was trying to retrieve it. He didn't know, but he felt a strong connection to the skeleton. Weird, considering Ink was there. This was probably his first abomination, a mistake, so why did he feel bad about it? Horror walked up, surveying the destruction. He smiled, his sharp teeth glinting. As the final strands of code were obliterated, the machine sucked up all the extra data. Horror turned to Error. "Boss, do I need to go train some more troops?" Error glanced in his direction. "No, not really. Murder and Nightmare have it taken. You go spar against someone I guess." He said, waving him off. He tried to access the dream again, but he got nothing. He sighed, then went back to perfecting his machine, the baby skeleton far from his thoughts.

POV Shift

Reboot sat on the Balcony, painting a beautiful sunset, when Geno walked in. Reboot turned to look at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine, I just felt as if something went missing inside me." He said. Reboot turned to him. "Can I check your SOUL? You might have problems." Geno nodded, then summoned his SOUL. Reboot gasped. A little piece of a SOUL hung, only an eighth of one. Other than the fact that it was really weak and small, there was nothing wrong with it, yet it seemed as if even a punch could break it. He grasped it in his strings carefully, not wanting to break it. Geno winced, but stayed calm. Reboot looked up at him, "Has it always been like this?" Geno nodded, his face revealing his pain. "Ever since." Reboot handed it back to him, and Geno walked off, probably to talk to Element or Blue. Reboot sat there, finishing his painting in silence.

Time Skip

Ink ld in his bed, thinking. He wished he could paint again, but he was so tired. He got up, struggling. He grabbed his paintbrush and walked out. He found a canvas and began to paint. He painted a world where there was a true happy ending to UnderTale, Gaster was free, Chara at peace, and Asriel got a SOUL. He finished the story and brought it to life. Power surged through Ink as imagination filled him, his power gaining. He dropped his crutches, and continued painting. He made a painting of when Sans instead of giving up on his science career due to the knowledge of RESETS, he continued it. He brought it to life as well, filling him with more power. Ink knew with each AU he made, he gained in strength. He stopped, then, without needing help, walked to the Foyer and sat on his favorite chair. He started drawing a beach, then brought it to life in the backyard. He loved drawing, it gave him power and filled him with joy.

POV Shift

Blue was exploring more of the castle, and found the beach and pointed it out to Fell, who just happened to find mustard in the fridge. "FELL! LOOK! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS-"

Fell shoved him. "First of all, don't call yourself the 'magnificent' Sans! Second of all, I don't care!" Blue looked up at him, and he smiled. "THERE'S A BEACH FELL! I'M EXCITED! TIME TO SWIM!" He ran into a closet, and came out wearing a hat, footballs on his shoulders, and a shirt saying 'Cool Dude' and basketball shorts. He jumped into the waves, smiling as he swimmed. Fell growled and turned away, ignoring Blue. "FELL COME ON! THE WATER'S NICE!" He said. Fell turned around, then, grudgingly, decided that it did look nice. He took off his jacket and jumped in.

Time Skip

Mafia sat with Ink on the couch, Mafia was watching Ink draw when Dream came in. "Hey guys! What's up?" Ink turned around. "Heya Dream! Just doing something real quick." Ink finished the picture, then showed it to Dream. It was a picture of the whole team of the Star Sanses, which he hung in his wall. He smiled, looking at the picture. Everyone was there, Ink, Fell, Sans, Blue, Dream, Reaper, Outer, Element, Reboot, Geno, and Anti-Virus. Dream sat down beside it. "It's great, Ink." Ink looked at it for a second, then went into the kitchen, probably for some paint. Dream followed him and found him on the floor, drawing in his notebook while looking for paint. Ink was drawing something, something that looked like a black skeleton. "What's that?" Ink looked up. "Something from my dreams, I can't remember it." Dream looked again, and thought the skeleton looked familiar.

 **So, thanks for all the appreciation for the story. I'm happy to announce the 10th fav. Peace Out!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Welcome Back! Today is the 15th Chapter Special! So, I'm very sorry to say this but, the main plot 'idea board' has been finished, so if I do add anything new it'll probably take a while for the plot to move forward, therefore I probably won't add any new characters that already weren't planned into the plot, sorry. I will, however, try my best to give you all a good story. Warning, the first part of the story is dark, like it contains torture. (P.S. some parts of the Sanses are entirely accurate, but the changes were for the plot to move along.)**

Chapter 15: ?

Murder opened his eyes. He was inside his own mind again. He tried to move, but red chains held him in place. He looked around, knowing who was here. "Alright, what's your game now Chara? Haven't you tortured me enough?" Chara, or otherwise known as the 'Fallen Child,' is a creature who haunts those who have killed, even once. They took control over Murder's body and forced him to commit genocide, he only killed once and regretted it, unlike the stories said. Chara took control over his body ever since his LV increased. A child in a green sweater and a knife in hand appeared. "My game? Trash Bag, my game is to make you suffer for taking my LV." They said, smiling at him. "Now, let's watch my favorite show again, shall we, my tool?" Murder looked up to see him- no, Chara possessing him- attacking Papyrus. "No," He whispered and shut his eyes, but the screen replayed in his skull. "Now now, you can't ignore this. It's my favorite channel." Murder was forced to see the gruesome scene again and again, until he broke. He started crying. Chara smiled, pleased with their work. "Now, repeat after me, 'I am a tool, I don't have the right to feel.'" Murder knew how this would play out. It happened everyday. "No." The chains tightened, and the volume on the memory went up. Screams were audible. "Say it!" They hissed, eyes dripping black goo. Murder glared at them, then, barely audible, whispered. "I am a tool, I don't have the right to feel." The chains slackened, just a little, and the video went out. Chara smiled. "Good, now was that hard to do?" They faded out, leaving Murder alone in his head, trying to free himself from the chains.

POV Shift

Ink was drawing in his room, trying to bring up something important from his memory. Usually painting helps him to remember. He tried to pull up the foggy image, but when he actually tried to, he couldn't. He sighed, then went into the kitchen, where a familiar black skeleton was sitting. "Nightmare!" Ink growled, looking at the black, goopy creature in his way. Nightmare smiled. "A pleasure," He said in an English accent that defined evil. "What do you want?" Ink asked him. "Trying to get me to change again? Suck out all of my emotions? Get me to surrender to Error?" Nightmare's grin widened. "Of course not! but I am hungry, I'll just need to find something else." He said, opening a portal, reaching through and brought out a random Frisk, who was squirming in his grasp. "Perfect." Nightmare said, and his tentacles wrapped around the Frisk, and a rainbow light was extracted from Frisk and into Nightmare. Frisk lost all of their color as he absorbed more of the light. The now colorless Frisk was thrown back through the portal, which closed again. Ink glared. "So you wanted to show me how you take away emotions?" Nightmare pulled a paper towel from his pocket and wiped his mouth. "Ah, happiness is the greatest snack, is it not?" He said, pocketing the towel. "It tastes delicious, however excitement rivals its flavor." He said, as if he was the critic for eating emotions. Ink clenched his fists. Nightmare smiled again. "Well as great as it was seeing you again, torturing you with your own creations and such, I must bid farewell, Ciao!" He said, disappearing in a flash of black light. Ink glared at the spot Nightmare was standing in, then went back to looking for a bucket of red paint. Geno walked in. "Heya -cough cough- Ink! Howzit goin?" Ink turned around to see Geno, who looked like he hadn't got any sleep. "Geno, are you okay?"

"Define -cough- 'okay.'" He said, smiling in a pained way. Ink looked down at him. "You're not getting any sleep huh?" Geno nodded slowly. "When I was reborn, I didn't have much nightmares, considering I was already living in one. However, now that I'm in contact with the others, I've started worrying about their well-being." He said. "Also, this scar ain't helpin." He said, removing his hand from his shirt to reveal blood. Ink looked at him, then sighed. "I have nightmares too, Geno. You know what I do? I get through them, get over them, no matter how hard." Geno looked hard at Ink. "What kinda nightmares?" Ink looked at his feet. "I wasn't always like this. I was feelingless, miserable, I didn't feel compassion, I had no remorse. Then, painting saved me. It turned me into who I am now. I still have nightmares about what will happen if I turn into that form, lose all care over anything, and start behaving like Error." Geno walked up to Ink, and looked him in the eyes, a crimson and blue light flashing in his still working eye. "Listen, Ink. You don't need to worry. You will be fine. You care about us, and everyone. No one can change that. Error is nothing like you. He is twisted, sadistic, and insane. You aren't. It's not your fault you were like that, you need to get over it." Ink looked at him, "Really?" Geno smiled, his blood now trickling out of his open mouth. "Yes, really." Geno walked out of the room, and Ink got his paint, feeling much better about himself.

 **Sorry if this special was boring and short to you all, but I really wanted to show some emotional conflicts and stuff coming from the characters. I must say, Murder probably will have the most complicated story ever. I always wanted to give him the spotlight, instead of his less cool, yet somehow more popular 'Killer Sans.' Sorry Killer Sans fans, but I just prefer Murder Sans. In fact, in one of my short 'sequel stories' to this, Murder will be the main star, so that you can know what drived him to, well, murder.** **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, Peace Out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Today is Chapter 16! For those who forget, and I'm not singling out people, but I know personally that people sometimes forget easily, here is a list of the Sanses added since Day 1. (Note, just a list not in any order.)**

 **UnderTale**

 **Ink**

 **Error**

 **UnderFell**

 **UnderSwap**

 **ReaperTale**

 **MafiaTale**

 **Nightmare**

 **Dream**

 **Anti-Virus**

 **Geno**

 **Yandere Blueberry**

 **Murder**

 **Horror**

 **Eraser**

 **Reboot**

 **Element (My own AU)**

 **(Possibly) PaperJam**

 **Fresh**

 **Cross (Mentioned)**

 **SwapFell**

 **DanceTale (Mentioned)**

 **Anyway, hoped that helped ya! On to the story!**

Chapter 16: Ink's Castle

Dream was baking tacos with Blue in the kitchen. Dream hoped that helping him cook would make Blue's food at least edible. "HEY DREAM! WHAT TACO DO YOU WANT TO MAKE?"

"I dunno, how about a chicken and rice taco?"

"WONDERFUL! I'LL PREPARE THE MEAT!" They went up to a cabinet and opened it. A bright portal was inside it. "Woah what the hell?!" Dream shouted, then "BLUE!" Blue fell into the portal. Ink came in. "Hey guys, what's up- oh sh*t." He said, then jumped into the portal with Blue. "Don't worry Dream, this was gonna happen eventually!" He said as he disappeared.

Time Skip

Blue came to on a patch of green grass. He looked up and saw a bright blue sky, with a bright ball in the sky. He turned to see Ink. "Hey Ink! What's that great ball in the sky?" Ink smiled. "Why, that's the ball in the sky?" Ink smiled. "That's the Sun, Blue!" He said. "WOW! THE SUN! I'VE NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE IT!" He jumped up looked around. "THOSE TREES LOOK DIFFERENT! WHY?"

"Because these trees are more suited for this environment, not snowy ground." Ink said, surveying the landscape. "Actually, there's someone I'd like you to see." He said, snapping his fingers. They teleported into a bright orange room. A human child around the age of 13 was typing on his laptop when Ink went up to him. "UnderTaleFan600!" Ink said. He looked up, **"Ink! What's happening? I'm a little busy right now, you know, being an author is hard! Anyway, and who is this? Oh, hi Blue!"**

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? WHO ARE YOU?" UnderTaleFan600 smiled. **"Why, I am the author, the so to speak creator of the story. I am the being behind your meetings with the other Sanses, I am the writer of the plot, yet I'm not the true StoryTeller, just the one to share the story. So, what do you want Ink? I'm finishing up Chapter 16 right now."** Ink looked at him "So if you're writing this right now, why isn't it in 1st Person?"

" **Pretty simple, the story is being told through Sanses more powerful than you are, the StoryTellers. They write it, I share it."** Blue looked confused. "WHAT SANSES?"

" **Saying their names will spoil the story, leave it as a surprise. Now, what can I help you with?"**

 **Now I won't talk as long, because I need to talk to Ink, but please review, all of you viewers, I want to know how I'm doing. Sorry about the short chapter. Anyway, Peace Out!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello Viewers! First of all I'd like to say thank you to all who have been here, reading this story and supporting me and my writing. And for anyone who wants to make fanart, go nuts. Just mention me as the original creator of Element or the inspiration for the art of the team. I would also, if possible, like to see the art myself, however I understand if you guys can't share it. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 17: Earth

" **Before we start, do you want anything to drink?"** UnderTaleFan600 asked, going into the kitchen to grab a drink. **"We have milk, chocolate milk, orange juice, and water."** Ink looked around his room, "Some paint will be fine." Blue jumped up. "JUICE PLEASE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD LIKE JUICE!" He said. UnderTaleFan600 walked in with a glass of orange juice and a paint bottle he found in the cabinet. **"So, what'dya need?"** He said, sitting down on his Super Mario bed. "We need help, and since you're the author of the story, you'd probably be able to help us." Ink said, then took a drink. "Blue paint? Very exotic." UnderTaleFan600 sighed. **"I can't help you directly, that would be interfering with the plot, however, I can give you something that'll help."** He jumped off the bed and went into his closet, looking around for something. **"Here it is!"** He said, grabbing a box labeled 'Art.' He set it down on the floor. "WHAT IS THIS?" Blue asked. **"Drawings when I was younger, and- oh there it is!"** He said, pulling out a notebook. **"And my more modern drawings are in this."** He said setting it down. He leafed through his notebook and tore out a few pages, then went digging in his art box. **"Here it is!"** He brought out a folder. "What do you want us to do?" Ink said, looking at the papers. **"You can bring things on paper to life, right?"** Ink nodded. **"Then I can give you an army."** He said, opening the folder and flipping the papers over. In the folder -albeit drawn crudely- was a superhero wearing a blue hat and a red jumpsuit with a yellow cape, a red lizard with wings, and a yellow two headed dragon. On the papers were better drawn pictures of giant dragons in many colors and shapes. One was red and looked like a traditional dragon, another was blue and green with webbed feet, the last one was black with octopus-like tentacles. There were many drawings of the dragons, while there were one of the ones from the box. **"Back before video games became my hobby, I was obsessed with dinosaurs and superheros. These are drawings of them. Keep in mind that I made these when I like 6, so don't judge their names. This is Super T."** He said pointing to the superhero, he then pointed to the two miniature dragons, the tiny red one and the yellow two-headed one. **"These are Lizzy and Dragon-Lizard."** He gestured to the many pictures of the other dragons. **"These are just dragons, but they're powerful, and you could use them."** He said, then looked at Ink. **"What'dya think?"** Ink smiled. "Perfect, thanks." Then a bang resounded. Ink looked out to see Reaper and Sans in the yard, sprawled out unconscious from the portal. They dragged them in, careful to use telekinesis on Reaper, not touching him. As he was dragged through the yard, the grass started dying. Reaper's touch itself was deadly. They were put in the bedroom, careful to not make noise. They woke up and jumped. "where are we?" Sans asked, looking at them. He saw UnderTaleFan600 and looked at Blue and Ink. "who is this?" Ink looked at them. "Oh! This is UnderTaleFan600."

" **Sup."** He said, holding out his hand. Sans took it and a noise came out of it. UnderTaleFan600 opened his palm to reveal a whoopee cushion. Sans looked at it for a second, then laughed. **"That was awesome, up top!"** He called to Reaper, who kinda smiled, but then looked down. UnderTaleFan600 lowered his hand. **"Oh. Right."**

"Yeah," Reaper said. A awkward silence.

" **Anyway, want anything to drink? This'll be a while to explain."**

"ketchup for me."

"I'll have coffee."

Time Skip and POV Shift

Geno was walking through the castle, wondering where Ink, Blue, Reaper, and Sans were. "Where -cough cough- are they?" He went to Element who was looking blue (pun intended). "Hey Geno, do you ever wonder why we're here, ever? Do you ever wish to go home?" Geno looked at him, and then looked to the floor. "I always want to -cough- go home. But I'll never be able to. Never again." He said, then he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "But I can't go down on that, now can I? We've got to save the MultiVerse!" Element looked at him. "You said you don't have a home but," He smiled, "I think you have one now."

 **So, I decided to give Ink my old drawings. They'll be very helpful to them, especially as troops for battle. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, it's evolved as the time went on, from a short story project to a full out story, thanks to the StoryTeller Sanses. Thank you all for reading! Peace Out!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello Viewers! Welcome back to A Sans-Sational Adventure! Anyway, so I was wondering, do you all want more focus on the villians? I like writing about them, but it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Anyway, back to the story!**

Chapter 18: Earth

"WHAT IS THIS MACHINE?" Blue asked excitedly. UnderTaleFan600 gave him the rectangular handheld device. **"It's called a 3DS, Blue. It is a game system. I'm playing Pokemon."** Reaper was looking behind Blue's shoulder in fascination, then went back to studying his new gloves. His scythe was strapped across his back, the tip pointing to the air. **"This is my Flareon, you can pet him."** Blue dragged his skeletal finger across the screen, 'petting' the Pokemon. It gave off hearts. "IT LIKES ME!" Blue said enthusiastically. He continued petting it for a while. UnderTaleFan600 sighed and left him to it. A flash of white light suddenly appeared in the room. When it faded, a white skeleton with black teeth and eyes appeared. He looked around. **"Hello my subjects!"** It said smiling. **"I am the Light StoryTeller, but you can call me Yin. I came here to give UnderTaleFan600 some more info on my brother, Yang's location."** Sans chuckled. "so your names are yin and yang? is that a pun?" Yin smiled. **"Actually, yes it is. YinYang is the Chinese symbol for peace, I think."** UnderTaleFan600 looked over to them. **"Just so you know, I created these two. Element, Yin, and Yang were my creations."** Ink nodded while Sans looked at him. "what?" Ink looked over. "It's hard to explain." Sans looked at him. "go on, i have time."

POV Shift

Error and Murder stood overlooking the weapon. Error looked at Murder. "So, 'buddy,' how's it going?" Murder grimaced and suddenly his eyes turned from blood red to a normal Sanses eyes. "Help! Someone help-" His eyes turned blood red again. "Sorry about that." Error looked at him. "It's fine. Anyway, here's how we'll destroy them using a ally of ours. I found him in the UnderFell universe. Presenting, UNDERFELLFAN500!"

 **Sorry about this being short, but I was in a time frame for writing this. I wanted to finish it before the weekend was over and publish it in at least a 3 day mark. Anyway, Peace Out!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Welcome Back Viewers! So here is the code for who is talking: Bold: Any form of UnderTaleFan600.** Normal: Any other character. **Bold and Underlined: StoryTellers (Yin and Yang.)** **See you all at the bottom!**

Chapter 19

Yandere and Eraser were on the training field. Yandere slashed through another 'rival for Senpai' with his katana, and Eraser watched. The dummies were all brought to pieces within minutes. Yandere sheathed his blade and watched Eraser carefully. Eraser looked at him. "Got a problem?" Yandere shook his head and walked off, laughing. Eraser shrugged, there was obviously a problem in that skull of his. He walked off to Error and Murder. Who were talking. A shadow appeared behind them, a human in a blood-red coat and a dark brown shirt with piercing red eyes was watching them, carefully. The human then turned to Eraser. " **Hello, Eraser. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."** Eraser nodded, then turned to Error. "Who is this?"

"This is UnderFellFan500, the UnderFell version of UnderTaleFan600." Error said.

"Who is UnderTaleFan600?"

"He is a writer. He is in an unknown location on Earth. We, however, found this one in the UnderFell universe. He will prove to be invaluable since we have you, Eraser. With his art and your abilities as a evil version of Ink, we'll be able to have an army." Eraser smirked, looks like today will be a good day.

POV Shift

"C'MON UNDERTALEFAN600!" Blue shouted, pulling the human to the portal. Reaper and Ink looked at each other. "Ya, we'll need you." Reaper said. "No one else knows how your drawings work."

" **I don't have magic, I can't cross the portal."** They all looked at each other. Ink looked at him. "Well, let's fix that." They then each stepped up, holding glowing essence in their hands. Sans went first. "i give you telekinesis." The essence enveloped the human. Blue went next, speaking seriously and quietly. "I will give you the ability to summon your two choices of weapons at any time." As the essence went into UnderTaleFan600, he pulled out a giant pencil and a giant shield that looked like a open book out of thin air. Reaper went up. "I give you the ability to teleport." Ink was the final one. "I give you the ability to bring things on paper to life." They all stepped back. " **Did you guys lose powers?"** Ink shook his head. "No, we just gave you the ability to use the magic. Now, let's see your SOUL to see if there are any long term effects." A heart appeared in front of the human. Half of it was yellow, and the other was now white. "Ah, you're a Justice SOUL, and looks like you're also part monster. Perfect." The heart disappeared into the human's chest and they opened the portal, but Ink first froze time. "There, now you can't be missed." He said, looking back. "Now, let's go, shall we?" As UnderTaleFan600 walked into the portal, a white light enveloped them. Until it suddenly turned to black with the words: UNDERTALE. By Toby Fox."

 **Okay, so this Author's Note is IMPORTANT! I am going to Florida for Spring Break (whoop whoop!), therefore the book cannot be updated until April as I'm not taking anything I can use to type on :(. I will update as soon as possible, so think of it as a break for the 20 chapter special. Anyway, Peace Out and happy Spring Break!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Welcome, welcome, one and all! So, I've been thinking, would you guys care if I started writing a story about my OC when I'm finished with this? (Not UnderTaleFan600, my MONSTER OC) Anyway, on to the special!**

Chapter 20: Ink's Castle

"Do you have any fours?" Geno asked, looking at Element.

"Go fish." Element said, the fish he had for pupils swimming around in his water-filled skull. "I don't see why we can't play Crazy 8s. This game is discriminating me, the master of water."

"I don't know how to play Crazy 8s, besides, this is entertaining." A flash appeared in front of them, and Ink, Blue, Sans, Reaper, a Sans that was entirely white, and a human with strangely glowing yellow and white eyes. Geno stood up. "Greetings, Ink, Blue, everyone, but who is this Sans and this human?" Geno said, his eye moving over the newcomers. Ink looked blank for a second, then turned to them. "Oh! This is Yin, and this is UnderTaleFan600, who will help us in our war."

" **Sup."** The human said, surveying the castle. " **Wow this looks even better than I imagined it."** The human then proceeded to draw on a sketchbook of sorts, and pulled out a realistic-looking can of root beer, which he drank **(Not supported, just an addict.)**. "Fell's not gonna like this." Element said.

" **Well if he doesn't, I'll have to talk with him."** Yin said, speaking, after being silent for the whole conversation.  " **But, first I'll need to find Yang."** Yin teleported in a flash of white light. UnderTaleFan600 threw his can away, and waved his hand over his eyes, and they turned back into normal, blue human eyes. " **Much better."** He said, gazing into a puddle of paint, looking at himself. Geno turned back to his game. "Got any 10s?"

"Go fish." Element said.

POV Shift: ?

Yin teleported into a dark room, with a pure black skeleton in a white embroidered black leather jacket. " **Yang."** The skeleton turned around, and smiled, seeing Yin.

" **Hello old friend, enjoying the game I've set up? I know you do, you've always enjoyed a good story."**

" **Not like this! These are real people, not puppets!"** Yin brought out a book.  " **I'm ending this story, right now! I have the Book of Light, undoer of all evil! Time to set things straight."** He began to write onto the book, but then, a blast of dark energy struck the book.

" **Uh uh uh."** Yang said, bringing out a book of his own.  " **You're not the only one with a Great Book. We aren't the StoryTellers for nothing. Behold, the Book of Darkness! Bringer of war and villains."** Yang and Yin circled each other, their books glowing white and black respectively. Yin fired a blast of white at Yang, who dodged it. It blew a hole through a wall, revealing a small, black skeleton in a comatose state.  " **Yang, what did you do?"**

" **Oh, a little kidnapping here, a little mind-wiping there, a bit of mind-bending Error, not much."** Yang shot a beam of darkness at Yin, who blocked it with a white shield from the book. Yin then ran straight into Yang, crushing him against the wall with his Light Shield. Yang then pushed him off and drew a black spear and impaled Yin on it.  " **Now buddy, this may STING!"** He said, twisting the spear.  " **Too bad we're both immortal, or this would be much more fun, but anyways, I'll make you see my POINT!"** Yang stabbed it back into Yin, who gritted his teeth, and then took the spear and snapped it in half, destroying it. Yin then summoned a mace and whipped it around, mashing into Yang who flew across the room.  " **This isn't over Yin."** Yang said as he snapped his fingers, and Yin was suddenly back in Ink's Castle, and he took a breath and went back to his new friends.

 **So, everyone. As this is the special, I wanted to give you all a fight scene worth remembering, and some plot reveal. Anyway, Peace Out!**


	22. Chapter 21

**HEEEEEEELLOOOOOO Viewers! God, its been a long 6 months, hasn't it? I've gone through a stage of planning that I sorely needed, and didn't even know it. So before I go on that, let me go through the 2 reasons why I took a unexpected hiatus:**

 **Number 1 (And the strongest reason): I just didn't feel like doing it, I got sick of it for a while. So I took a long break and started writing when I felt like it.**

 **Number 2: I ran out of fresh ideas, and I didn't want to put any more filler into it.**

 **Anyway, the main plan won't be spoiled, but there is definitely going to be less filler (hopefully!) and better battle scenes. No more 5 chapter specials, no more boring stuff, now every chapter is a special, and I'm excited for the things to come, so if you stick with me Viewers, we'll do all kinds of wonderful things, TOGETHER! The outside world is our enemy, we're the only friends we got Viewers! Ready? Alright! Time to get started!**

 **(Side note, did anyone get the reference?)**

Chapter Who's counting anymore?

Error watched over his machine, the job was almost done. Every AU has been absorbed into his mechanical marvel. "Finally," he said, "I'm almost- OW!" A small dog had attached itself to his arm.

"Sparky, down!" UnderFellFan500 commanded the dog. The dog growled, then dropped down. The kid looked down and petted the head, "Good boy!" The dog licked his hand, while Error got a good look at it. It was a dog with a black and white color, with a spiked collar and battle scars on its flank. It caught Error looking at it and growled softly.

"Hey, get that thing away from me!" Error said, brushing his arm off. "Why is it here?"

"I smuggled him in before UnderFell was destroyed." UnderFellFan500 said, picking his dog up. "And he's just a good little boy, isn't he? Yes you are! Yes you are!" The kid said, picking up an uncharacteristically friendly baby-talk voice.

"You really love the dog, huh kid?"

"Everyone has one soft spot." UnderFellFan500 stated, his gruff voice returning. "So, what's up?"

"The plan is complete," Error said, "We attack at, whenever dawn is." He said.

POV Shift

Ink looked out the window, resting on his paintbrush. He felt more and more tired with each passing day, and spent less and less time with the others. He looked at his paint canisters, and selected the red one, pouring it onto himself. He has been filled with Determination. "It's time," He said, "It is time."

Geno and Mafia sat on the couch, watching Netflix. Geno was trying to go to sleep, but couldn't cause of the gash on his chest. Mafia was drinking booze, as normal. An animated show played on the television. 'Soooo, Geno, wat's goin' on wit ya today?" Mafia said, slightly slurring his words.

"Not much, I just don't feel well. Has the kid been up to anything yet? His army finished?" Snickering was heard from the hallway, and two black and white cartoon characters rushed down the side. They looked like cartoon humans, but one had horns and a tail, the other was just a human cartoon.

"That'll answer it." Then, a blue hat wearing gold caped flying superhuman flew into the room, did a few backflips, then left the building. "Man this booze is strong." Mafia said, looking into the bottle.

Just then, UndertaleFan600 appeared in the doorway, and collapsed onto the floor. "The cartoons are harder to control then I thought." He mumbled, then pulled out a can of Root Beer and some Popato Chisps. Then a door slammed, and Ink limped downwards. "Oh hey Ink! Got the drawings going."

"Good, get them ready, it is time. They strike at dawn."

Mafia looked up. "Dawn? A'ight, let me grab my gun, it's here somewhere…" He got up, then fell over on the floor, snoring.

"I'll get the others, kiddo, take Mafia to get some water." Ink said.

"I don' need some kid to 'elp -hic- me wit my problems! Imma gonna get ma gun, and fill alla ya heads with lead. That'll…" He trailed off again, falling asleep.

Time Skip

Sans and Blue were in the kitchen. "WHY AREN'T THE TACOS FINISHED YET? THE MAGNIFICENT SANS COMMANDS IT!"

"dunno, guess its nacho day?" Sans said.

"UGH!" Blue groaned, then kicked the oven. Ink walked in and he immediately lightened up. "INK!" He yelled hugging Ink. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN DAYS!" Ink struggled, trying to escape Blue's bear hug.

"oh hey ink, howzit going?" Sans said, pulling a bottle of ketchup from the fridge.

"Not too well, I'm afraid it is time."

Sans' eye sockets went dark. "Now?" He said, his lazy tone completely gone.

"Not now, at dawn."

Sans' eyes returned to normal. "kay, just let me know." He continued to open the bottle and drank it.

Time Skip

Ink woke up at 6:00 AM precisely, and looked out the window.

"They're here."

 **Well, that was exciting wasn't it? I've also been working on some storyboarding ideas for other things. I'm really happy with how it turned out. Anyway, once again, Peace Out!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Welcome Back! Now I've started a new policy: When I wanna write, I'll write. There you go. That's all I really have to say.**

The Sanses lined up outside, Error and his gang on one side, Ink's on the other. The humans were nowhere to be seen. "Last chance Error, call off your machine or face the consequences." Ink said.

"Ha! We both know I can't do that." Error said.

"Fine, but before we fight, let's lay some ground rule-"

"ATTACK!"

The Sanses looked at each other, shrugged, and then magic filled the air. Nightmare's tentacles wrapped around Sans and Dream. "I've gotta bone to pick with you." Nightmare said, looking at Dream.

"how'd i get wrapped up in this?" Sans said, smiling. Nightmare frowned, and threw him at the wall. Sans' eye glowed blue and he disappeared. He reappeared behind him.

"You really gettingunder my skin." Nightmare said, and a black, oily Gaster Blaster appeared. He snapped his fingers, and a beam shot out of its deer skull-like mouth. Sans ducked. MISS

"what? you really thought i was gonna stand there and take it?" Sans asked an agitated Nightmare.

Nightmare let go of Dream and focused on Sans. "That's funny, you're a funny guy, let's see if your laughing after this!" All four of Nightmares tentacles reached out and grabbed Sans.

"i've been with alphys long enough to know where this is going." Sans said.

Nightmare made a face. "You're really sick." He said, and summoned five bones. "You won't find this one humerus." He fired them at Sans, but then 5 arrows shot them down. Nightmare turned around to find Dream standing there.

Dream exhaled, then drew another arrow. "Let's get to the point." He said, and then fired it. It struck through the tentacle holding Sans' right arm. Sans then summoned 3 Gaster Blasters and fired them through the other 3. Nightmare howled in pain.

"My tentacles! Do you have any idea how long it takes for them to grow back?" He said, black liquid dripping from his back, giving his already midnight colored bones the appearance of melting. Dream and Sans stood over him.

"i think we're done here." Sans said.

"Yeah, let's tie him up." Dream said.

POV Shift

Mafia was drunkenly stumbling through the field until he came across Horror. Horror looked at him, then grinned wickedly. "Oh hello there! Want a head dog?" He said, grabbing an axe.

Mafia raised his gun, an AK-47 **(Why? Don't ask)** "I don' care fo' yo head doggers, I'm gonna shoot ya now. Bye bye!" He hiccuped, and then pulled the trigger. Horror raised his axe to catch the bullet.

"Come on, friend, its for no charge." Horror said. "You look like you're showing some ribs, let's get more meat on those bones. Horror grin grew wider, then he frowned. "What so when Nightmare and Sans make jokes they get an underline, but I don't? Really?" **(What are you talking about?)** "I'm saying that I just made a joke and you didn't point it out!" **(That was a joke? I was too busy making creepy lines for you to notice.)** "F*&% you." Horror then turned from the narrator back to Mafia, who was drunkenly firing bullets into the air.

"I'll keel you and I'll keel your whole fam…" Mafia said, then passed out. Horror shrugged, then one of the bullets fell from the air and struck Horror through the hole in his skull. Horror shuddered. 99 damage. Horror had already gained enough LV to survive a attack like that, he had 100 HP, but as everyone knows, you can't fight well with only 1 HP. Horror passed out with Mafia, and they both took a nap.

POV Shift

Blue and Geno faced Raspberry and Murder. "LET'S SEE YOU ^&*$# %s BEAT THE TERRIBLE, FRIGHTENING, AND MAGNIFICENT SANS!" Raspberry yelled.

Murder turned with a gleam in their eye. " **Where are the knives?"** He asked, then pulled one out of his pocket. "Ah, here we are."

Blue stood there, looking at them. "HI, I'M SANS, BUT MY FRIENDS CALL ME BLUEBERRY! WE ARE FRIENDS, RIGHT?" He asked, looking puzzled.

Geno shrugged, not caring in the least. He's been through too much to care anymore. Raspberry lunged, summoning a staff made of a bone, of course, but the ends were sharpened to a point. Murder's red eyes turned back to normal, and for a second, Geno thought he could see a glimmer of sadness or regret, but the eyes turned red again, and the bloodthirst was back. Geno sensed a familiar presence in the Sans. He turned to see Blue backing away from Raspberry's violent swings. The red and black dressed skeleton getting more and more angry with every swing.

"JUST LET ME KILL YOU!" Raspberry shrieked after Blue dodged three more times.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME, DO YOU? YOU'RE SAD ON THE INSIDE, AREN'T YOU? DON'T WORRY, I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO THE RIGHT THING!" Blue said, smiling, making Raspberry get even madder.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING… SO NICE TO ME? DON'T YOU SEE? IN MY WORLD, BEING NICE GETS YOU KILLED!" Raspberry lunged again, missing by a hair.

"I STILL BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN CHANGE. I'VE ALWAYS BELIEVED EVERYONE IS GOOD." Blue said.

Murder suddenly recoiled, and the red eyes disappeared. They fell to the floor, tears welling in their eyes, then the red glow came back, and they wiped the tears away, and ran up to Blue, brandishing the knife.

Geno, who by now was confident in Blue, saw this movement, and something inside him changed. He forgot the depression of losing his friends and family, he forgot the feeling of guilt that it was all his fault. The only thing that mattered, was saving Blue. He looked at his health bar. Since he was no longer in the UNDERTALE Start-Up Screen, the next hit would kill him. He then swallowed his guilt, and jumped in front of Blue, feeling the knife slash across his chest the second time. 999999999999. There were no final words, no extra seconds of pain, in that hit, what was remaining of his soul shattered on impact. He crumbled to dust, but before his head disappeared, he gave a final smile, a real one, too.

Everyone stopped, and stared at the pile of dust. Blue looked on, tears filling his eyes to see one of his comrades fall. Raspberry looked on in shock, watching himself die in front of him. Murder's expression revealed nothing. Blue dropped to the ground.

Murder smiled. "They say you should put the dust on the things he loved. Well, maybe you should **wipe his dust onto yourself."** They regarded their knife, then set it down. "I don't need to kill you with this thing, the grief'll do it," they said. Then they walked away, leaving Blue and Raspberry to themselves. Raspberry sat there, while Blue cried. Raspberry then did something he'd never thought he'd do, he comforted Blue. Blue sniffed, then smiled at Raspberry. "I KNEW THERE WAS GOOD IN YOU."

Raspberry realized what he was doing, and backed up. "NO! I…." Blue hugged him, and Raspberry sighed, annoyed. "FINE. THE TERRIBLE AND MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL ALLOW CONTACT FOR A WHILE." He said, and then he smiled.

POV Shift (Last one for this chapter)

Yin and Yang watched over the battle, the skeletons looking over each of their own sides. Yin turned to Yang. "There goes another pawn, you surrender?"

"Nope, cause I still am gonna kick your ass." Yang said. They looked down and saw the humans approach each other. "And things are gonna get interesting."

 **So, what do you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it, cause it was fun to write. I know a hiatus usually means the old fans won't come back to this fanfic, so it's time to crawl back up, and become better than ever before! Peace Out!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Howdy, how are you all doing? Great? Good! Today is the next chapter to the final battle. I'm sad to say that the story will end soon, but with a story's end, a new one starts, right? Also Disclaimer: This chapter is dedicated to the fight between my alternate and my own character, and it will be chock-full of references and characters from other games or movies you may or may not like, here's the thing: I don't care if you don't like a game or movie I use in our fight. So for the list of references/weapons/characters used in the fight, check the author's note at the bottom. Anyway, enjoy!**

UnderTaleFan600 approached his alternate. "Let's do this one last time." He said, then took out a cardboard box. "Let's let our contenders out, shall we?"

The latch clicked out, and an explosion of colors shot out of the box, dragons of all colors, superheroes, and black and white cartoons emerged.

"Ha! Pathetic, who needs them when I could do this?" UnderFellFan500 took out a sword and cut a hole in the air, and repeated it 5 more times.

Out of the first one, a green turtle with a spiked shell and blazing red hair came out.

The second one, a mesh of wires and robotic parts appeared, a clown mask on its face.

The third one brought out a serpent like creature, black stripes running down its body, and a golden mask covering its red, beady eyes.

The fourth one brought out a black liquid, which formed into a humanoid figure, sporting horns and a cartoonish glove on one hand. It had the appearance of melting.

The fifth one brought a piglike creature with crimson hair and dark magic radiating through it.

The final one summoned a clown dressed in purple with green hair.

UnderTaleFan600 looked at them. "You didn't."

"I did! I summoned some of our favorite villains for gaming, now." He ran his fingers on a controller, hitting a button, send you first fighter, and I'll send mine. Antennas sprouted from the villains' heads, and radio waves were sent to the serpent one.

"Round one!" UnderFellFan500 said with glee, "Giratina vs The Dragons!"

Giratina lunged, firing dark beams at the dragons. They managed to dodge, to counter with blazes, ice, lightning, and water. Giratina teleported away, and appeared behind the dragons, and fired a wave of darkness. "GIIIIIRAAATINA!" The creature shrieked. The dragons were hit, and they plummeted down.

"Wow, he didn't even try." UnderFellFan500 said. "We'll guess I'll send him back. Round 1: Fell!" Giratina flew back into the portal, and it closed.

"Round 2: Ennard vs the Angel and the Demon!" The cartoons and the Robotic mesh looked at each other.

" _Don't you trust me… Do you hate me?"_ Said Ennard, a little girl's voice whispering out of the clown mask. It lunged, trying to get its wiry hands on the cartoons.

"Ready Angel?" The cartoon said, flicking his tail around, excitedly.

"Let's do this!"

The cartoons shook hands, and a flash of light appeared, blinding the screen. Out of the mist, a giant cartoon appeared, a halo blazing, and horns on its head. Wings spread out, tail aimed for a strike at the heart.

"I feel powerful!" The cartoon cheered, and then snapped his fingers, and a blaze of black fire appeared on his fingers. He jumped down and swiped at Ennard, who jumped out of the way. He swung again, a solid blow connecting with the robot, sending the mask flying off it, to reveal, well, a face made up of many parts from different robots. Its arm went flying off, and it fell to the ground. "We win!" The cartoon cheered.

"Well, guess that's over." UFF500 said, "I'm getting bored though, so let's do a Battle Royale eh?" He pressed a few buttons. "Bendy, Bowser, Ganon, Joker vs Super T, Knight of Death, Fallen Angel, and well, you got anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, let's go!" They all lunged, Bendy melting into a puddle, and grabbing Fallen, who struggled under the ink monsters hands. The creature let out a groan, and threw Fallen against the wall. Fallen the jumped over a fireball, and summoned a double-pointed weapon, one side was a spear, the other was a trident. He spun it, and threw the trident at Bowser's chest. It stuck, and Bowser let out a roar. The Koopa King toppled over, the direct hit to his chest shattering his protective shell on his belly. He fell over, sending the trident deeper into his wound.

"Bowser's out!" A loudspeaker rang.

The Joker grabbed a gun out of his jacket and fired it. A BANG! Flag popped out and shot at the Knight Of Death, and it impaled him. The Knight staggered, then ripped the flag out of his undead chest. "The dead don't need a heart." He said, his eyes glowing orange. "But you need yours, filthy human." He drew his now orange glowing swords from their sheathes, and then Ganon smacked into him, sending him flying. He fell into Super T, who pushed him off and fired a yellow laser beam at Bendy, which hit him straight in the chest, leaving a hole. The silent hero smiled, but lost it when the ink slowly reformed his chest back to normal, leaving no damage done. Bendy lunged and grabbed Super T and started to cover him with ink, but The Knight drew his swords and sliced Bendy in half again and again. Super T and Knight nodded, and Super T grabbed his water bombs. Knight used orange magic on it, and it flung at the ink puddles, melting them into the water, to be washed away into the BATIM portal.

"Bendy's out! Come on guys!" UFF500 hollered.

"Surrender yet?"

"... Fine. These fights settle nothing." He teleported the villains back to their worlds. "Let's settle this like real men."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep."

 **RAP BATTLE**!

UnderTaleFan600

VERSES

UnderFellFan500

BEGIN!

UFF: I'm ready for the finale

Don't encounter me in a dark alley

I've got more LV than you could ever know

When it comes to ruthless savagery, I steal the show!

Love and Mercy? Pathetic!

I just love it when things are hectic

You think you can sass?

Tell me again after I kick your ass!

UTF: I'm not gonna touch you

But hurt you, that's what I'll do

My LV may be low, but at least I'm not slow.

I'm quick to realize

That I'm more wise.

Pacifism is the way to go

Monsters are worth saving, so?

Don't tell me, you already know.

UFF: Friends, what are those?

I call them servants, and they won't oppose.

With this monster magic in my bod.

I'm the equivalent of a God!

I'll crush your dreams, and then your hopes

Need some pain? I'll show you the ropes

I'll let you refute, but your reply will probably blow!

UTF: Looks like we're gonna end this here and now huh?

I'm the better one, no duh!

Our powers made rival deities of old

But a God? I'm not sold

Cause I've been told

And I'm being pretty bold

When I say you #$%& ^$ %^ # got it sold?

 **WHO WON?**

 **YOU DECIDE!**

 **Characters:**

 **Joker: Batman**

 **Giratina: Pokemon**

 **Bowser: Mario**

 **Bendy: Bendy and the Ink Machine**

 **Ganon: The Legend of Zelda**

 **Ennard: Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location**

 **All other characters were my creation.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hiatus Over. Maybe...**

Ink and Error stood in front of each other, a sudden gust of wind blew by to make the moment more tense. Ink walked up to him. "Last chance Error."

"Hahahahahahahaha! You think that I'd change with just a few words?" Error's maniacal smile widened, and strings shot out of his fingers, shooting towards Ink.

Ink sighed, and swinged his paintbrush, brushing the strings away. Blue paint shot out of his brush, firing at Error, who ducked under it, only for Ink to snap his fingers, and the paint hardened into a ball and dropped like a boulder. Error glitched out of the way and behind Ink. Ink whirled around to get smacked in the face by Error's fist. Ink flew backward, and then Error summoned blasters, glowing bright as static shot out of their mouths. Ink turned into paint, dodging the blasts. Ink then shot red paintballs at Error, who glitched to the side, and pulled bones out of the air, sending them flying towards Ink, who counteracted them with his own bones.

"Error, we don't have to fight!" Ink said, only to get hit through the eyesocket with a bone. Paint spurted out of the wound, and he attempted to pull out the bone, only to wince in pain. Error laughed and then was hit with a barrage of red paint bullets.

"Don't let your guard down." Ink warned, and he teleported behind Error, smacking him in the back with his paintbrush, sending Error backwards. Error shakedly stood up, and then wiped some staticy blood from his mouth. He sent out strings, wrapping them around Ink's paintbrush, and they played tug of war with it, until Ink fired orange boomerangs at Error, who let go and ducked, only to be hit in the back of the head. He fell forwards, and Ink uppercutted Error's jawbone. Error flew up and went spiraling down, hitting the ground with a thud. Error grimaced, and straightened.

"You... think that hurts? Hehe, looks like I need power." Error mumbled, turning to his death machine. He hobbled over to it, Ink watching him carefully. Error switched it on, and the machine fired up its beam, and it shot out. Ink teleported at the last second, and out came Murder, who was just arriving back, having won his duel. Murder turned to get hit face first with the beam.

POV Shift

Murder was strapped by his red chains, unable to move as Chara controlled his body, until the room lit up with a bright light. As he did, he felt, powerful, as if millions of SOULs were being shot into him at the same time, giving him strength, and something else... , something Chara took from him a long time ago. He was filled with DETERMINATION. He struggled, and as he did, the chains broke. He felt strong, like a GOD. As the chains fell, Chara arrived.

"What?! How? Smiley Trashbag, you were nothing... you've changed." They mumbled, and Murder's first ever real grin stretched across his face.

Murder raised his finger and shot out pure DETERMINATION from his fingers, hitting Chara.

"Ha! That'll will only make me stronger!" They declared, until they realized. "Wait, that's too much! Stop it!" They wailed as DETERMINATION overflowed them, and they started melting.

Murd-no, Sans felt the same thing. Too much DETERMINATION was in him, and he slowly melted as well. "Heh, kiddo, I'll never stop. We're in this together." He said sadly, and then he embraced them gently, almostly lovingly, and they melded together, an Amalgamate.

POV Shift

Error and Ink watched as Murder's body lit up like Christmas Lights, until it started to melt, and the SOULs trapped in the beam flew off, along with the code of the universes, each returning to their places. Error glared, clenching his fists.

"NO NO NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to kill Ink, destroying the entire Multiverse!" He raged, banging onto the buttons. As he did, he felt the power of his machine reach to him, and he felt memories returning to him, and he gasped. He looked to Ink to see the same expression.

 _Error was wandering through the Anti-Void. "Hello? Anyone?" He called. He was lonely, his universe torn apart by the human's attempt to right their wrongs. He wandered for days? Weeks? Months? Years? He didn't know. After wandering, he sat down, and begun to cry. Suddenly, a figure came up to him, and he looked up with hope. As he did, he studied the entity in front of him. It was another skeleton, looking exactly like him, except the bones were white, and paint stains dotted his face and his painters uniform. The figure held out its hand. And Error took it._

 _Time Skip_

 _Error and Ink had lived together for a millennia, they were a team. Ink created, Error removed any problems or glitches in the universes. They soon grew close, and they always had each other. One time, Ink and Error were drawing, Ink drew majestic paintings of landscapes and people Error had never seen, while Error could only make crude doodles. Nevertheless, Ink still hung up both paintings in gold frames, as if they both were high works of art. Ink was always making glitches, yet Error never blamed him. Anyway, when they were drawing, Error came up with the idea to draw something new. A child. They set off, drawing it to their likeness. It would have Error's black bones, Ink's bright starry eyes, and both of their powers. They finished it, and went to sleep._

 _As they woke up, the picture was blank, and standing there, at the height of a seven year old, stood their creation, living and breathing. They named him PaperJam._

 _Time Skip_

 _PaperJam and Error were on a trip through StoryShift, where he was showing PaperJam around. As he did, a black skeleton walked up to them, and grinned. Without saying a word, it grabbed PaperJam, and yanked him away. Error yelled and lunged for him, only for the skeleton to flick his wrist, sending him flying back, and then it walked up to him._

" _Well well, looks like my pawn is out of it. Let's see, let's remove some of these memories..."_

Error snapped out of it, and Ink looked at him. They both thought the same thing and ran off, leaving the puddle of Murder on the floor, only for it to bubble, and rise.


	26. Chapter 25

Ink and Error ran, darting to Yin, who was watching the battle unfold. Yin turned to them, seeing their faces. "So, it finally happened." He said. They nodded. "Follow me, we'll find Yang, and with him, PaperJam." He snapped his fingers and they teleported away.

POV Shift

UnderTaleFan600 and his counterpart faced each other.

"Well, guess we're doing this the old fashioned way." UTFan600 said, drawing a purple sword. It had a reddish hilt and emitted a purple glow. UFFan500 drew a katana, it glistened with a blue edge..

"Yep. En garde!" UFFan500 said, lunging. Sword clashed against sword as they each parried the other's attacks, UTFan600's having a slight grace, and UFFan500's savage and ruthless.

Their swords crossed, forming a X. "We don't have to do this." UTFan said.

UFFan drew off, kicking his opposite away. "Why not? It's fun!" He lunged again, only to pass through nothing. "What?!" He said, turning to see UTFan standing behind him, his eyes glowing yellow and white.

"Got a bit of a buff." UTFan said.

"Really? That'll make it more interesting." UFFan said, and he waved his hand over his eyes. They glowed red and black. "Cause I have my own powers. DETERMINATION and Hate." He said, laughing. They lunged again, one sword covered in yellow energy, the other in red.

UFFan's swords quickly overpowered UTFan's, knocking it to the ground. "Heh, DETERMINATION overpowers Justice anytime." UFFan laughed. "Even with the Night's Edge you can't beat me!"

UTFan's white eye glowed, and he summoned pencils, and they flew at UFFan, who ducked under them. "Ha! Gonna have to try harder than that-"

The pencils turned around and shot into him, slightly sinking in, but not enough to kill. A red 30 flashed across UFFan. His black eyes smoldered, and from his fingers, he pulled out deathly black scythe blades, which he sent flying at UTFan.

UTFan teleported away, behind him. He grabbed his blade and tried to land a hit on UFFan, who turned around and parried him, sending the sword back again. UFFan then pulled out a pistol, and fired it. UTFan barely had time to move, but it only scratched his shoulder, sending a red 40 across him. UTFan then fell to the floor, and sweeped his foot out, tripping UFFan. UTFan then made his white eye glow, turning UFFan's SOUL blue. He held his hand out, and raised it to the sky, making UFFan rise with it. He made a pulling gesture with his other hand, making a wall of sharpened pencils rise from underneath UFFan, and then slammed his hands back down, sending UFFan down. He fell, struggling to exit the grip of UTFan's telekinesis. His black eye's glowed, and then he hit the pencils. UTFan walked over, but instead of seeing UFFan, he saw a wooden log. From behind him, UFFan sent a scythe at him, which he jumped over, pulling out more pencils. He sent them out like throwing knives, which UFFan pulled out some daggers, throwing them. The two points collided and fell to the ground, both useless.

UTFan then made his two eyes both glow, and a flash of light appeared, revealing a giant weapon. It was yellow and white, with a giant barrel and a charge bar. He aimed it, and his white eye made his opposite freeze. He pulled the trigger, and a red light fired out, hitting UFFan in the chest, sending him flying backwards. A red 999968 flashed across, and then the lazer stopped.

UFFan was lying on the ground, in a crater. He was smoking, the heat from the blast was great. He slowly struggled to his feet, but couldn't move more than an inch. He looked up to UTFan, horror on his face. For the first time ever, he had been overpowered. "Just end it." He whispered, "kill me. I have only 1 HP left." He closed his eyes, waiting. As he did, UTFan walked into the crater, and kneeled beside him.

"No." He said, and UFFan looked at him.

"What?"

"No. I won't kill you."

"Why? I attacked you. My universe hates me. The only thing I care about is my dog. I kill people when they defy me. Why?" He said, "Don't you hate that I'm you? That I can even be a version of you?"

UTFan shook his head. "No. Even if you're a cruel leader, you're still me. In a way." He held out his hand. "Come with me. We could travel the Multiverse together." He offered, "Two friends, going on adventures."

UFFan stared at the hand, and UTFan held it out, waiting.

POV Shift

Ink, Error, and Yin arrived in a dark castle throne room, where Yang was sitting on the throne. Beside him, an orb carried a small black skeleton, wearing rainbow colored clothing. PaperJam. Yang grinned when he saw them approach. "So you finally figured it out? Well then, let's begin."


End file.
